


"Hold Me Back"

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, minor homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I asked you to hold me back, John,” Dorian said through gritted teeth, bouncing slightly as he reared himself up to attack.</p><p>“With what army?” John asked incredulously.</p><p>Short drabble based on the prompt "Hold me back". Can be read as gen or slash. Rated for language and minor violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hold Me Back"

“Hold me back.”

John looked at Dorian, whose unnaturally blue eyes were gleaming with anger in the dim light from neon beer advertisements lined behind the bar.

“You’re kidding,” John said flatly, but Dorian didn’t blink. The asshole recipient of the DRN’s glare was still laughing uproariously with his friends, stumbling a little from all the booze in his system. John glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to his surprisingly furious partner.

“I asked you to hold me back, John,” Dorian said through gritted teeth, bouncing slightly as he reared himself up to attack.

“With what army?” John asked incredulously. Dorian finally managed to tear his glare away from the drunkard to give John a _look_. John held back an irritated sigh and took a step closer to his partner.

“Look, let me deal with it, okay?” he said in an undertone. “I’d rather not get thrown out.”

“Ooohhh,” the asshole leered loudly. “Crazy ‘bot has a boyfriend!”

Dorian gave John another _look_ , even more pointed this time, and John let out the heavy sigh before turning back to the idiot. The guy was ugly as shit, even more so with the unfocused eyes and lack of balance. John shouldn’t. He was a cop. He was better than this.

“First of all,” John said as patiently and polietly as he possibly could, “my friend here isn’t crazy. He’s perfectly sane. More so than most of the people in this bar, I’d wager. Second of all, homophobia, man? Really? It’s 2048. Come on.”

The dickhead just didn’t know when to stop. He’d taken a long drink from his glass while John spoke and suddenly spat it all out again in one loud bark of a laugh. John closed his eyes – he could feel Dorian bouncing behind him again – and wiped the cheap ass beer off his face with one hand, giving himself another moment to compose himself.

“Look at you!” the dillweed was shouting. “Defending your robot’s honor! Newsflash, buddy! Synthetics don’t have feelings.”

John frowned at the man for a second. He should leave. They should just walk out and go home.

Instead John punched the fuckwad right in the nose.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, a chipped tooth, a black eye, and a malfunctioning prosthetic later, Dorian helped John limp back to the cruiser and forcibly peeled the keys from his fingers.

“You know,” Dorian said as John collapsed heavily in the passenger seat, “I’m not sure letting you handle it turned out much better.”

John could only chuckle.


End file.
